shutupcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Remember When
Remember When is the final episode of the first season of Zombies VS Ninjas. Plot Spencer, Rogi and Andre were trying to fix someone, where Andre mistakes forceps for a canopener. However, they fail to save the person, soon revealed to be their TV. Tanzy suggests not to worry about it and it would be a great time to have a simple conversation, but the three guys just cry about their TV breaking. Tanzy just yells at them for being jerks, but Spencer just gives up and lets the night be conversation night. One of the memories that Tanzy remembers is when Rogi entered a dance contest and won first prize. However, Rogi points out that he never entered a dance contest in his life, but does say that he hase some dance moves. He shows the other ninjas his dance moves, but he instead farts and falls on the floor. Andre thinks that Tanzy confused it with the time Tanzy caused a riot at a karaoke bar. In a flashback, Tanzy was singing karaoke badly until Spencer hits her with a chair, prompting Tanzy to fight him. Tanzy claims that she has never sang karaoke in her life. Rogi tells the other ninjas to remember the time Andre fell in love with Bartleby, but when Bartleby falls in love with a pink teddy bear, Andre is so sad he shoots himself in the face. Bartleby said that it's ridiculous and that his relationship with Andre is professional and the very idea of it being romantic is absurd. However, Andre was holding the bottle and chocolates from the flashback before he sulks off crying. Spencer has had enough of remembering things and goes off to "drop off some kids at the pool." Dr. Brains then comes into the living room and says to the other ninjas that he just tested a new invention called the Flash Forwarder, which allows people to have breif flashes into the future. Tanzy realizes that they weren't thinking about stuff that happened in the past, but in the future. Spencer then suddenly comes into the living room and says that while he was on the bathroom he had a fantastic memory Colonel Flunkerton is about to launch Tanzy, Andre, Rogi, Chris and Bartleby up into an active volcano using a rocket. But before he could light the fuse, Spencer appears and kills all of the zombies around him with his bare hands and stops the fuse from getting to the rocket. As Spencer was about to free his friends, Colonel Flunkerton suddenly appears behind Spencer, ready with an axe to kill Spencer when Colonel Flunkerton is crushed by a gay zombie centacorn. As the centacorn leaves, a girl zombie comes up from the pile of dead zombies. Spencer sees this as Megan Fox and suddenly falls in love with the zombie Megan Fox and hugs her. Spencer suddenly wakes up realizing that he is hugging nothing but air. Rogi asks what happened next, but Spencer says that the memory ends there. Tanzy then asks Dr Brains if the future events might happen or will happen. Dr. Brains says that he isn't sure and says that the machine needs more work. Dr Brains says that they will need a lot of money for the machine to be perfected, prompting the ninjas to suddenly turn to face the audience. Spencer then looks at the audience and asks the ninjas, "What the f*** are we looking at?" Category:Zombies Vs. Ninjas Episodes Category:Episodes